The Truth
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: One-shot. HanaxToshi. Hitsugaya is wounded in battle, and it's up to Hanatarou to save him.


Warning: ToshiroxHanataro. Also, there're probably a massive number of mistakes.

Disclaimer: I not own Bleach. It's a good thing too, or Hanataro wouldn't be part of the series. (He'd be too busy at my house! XD )

Dedication: To Briana-Sensei, who between the two of us caused at least 3 fanfics, and several doujinshi.

a/n It's short, but "WAAH!!" I'll make more soon...'Of what?' i don't really know...I'll try to finish "Sewing Kit" later...(another of my fanfic) I have 1 and a half more chapters done as of now... Here's a thought. If you shrink the screen, it'll appear longer...So do that, and you won't be disappointed by the length...XD

--

--

They were surrounded by a massive number of restless hollows. In the midst of them, stood one child-like figure. As he brought down the edge of his sword on the oddly shaped mask of one of the monsters, a distinct snapping sound was heard. The other, more inexperienced soul-reapers stared in amazement, unable to do anything but watch the senior officers battle against the hollows. As soon as one of the masked beasts would fall, another two would emerge to take its place.

"What's causing this attack?! DAMMIT!!" the figure shouted, busily taking care of the enemy. Distracted by the arrival of the rather well-endowed Rangiku Matsumoto, he didn't notice the oncoming attack of the hollows.

"Captain! Behind you!" One of the soul reapers shouted.

As soon as the captain turned around, he was knocked to the ground, briefly losing consciousness.

--

--

"Captain Hitsugaya?" His lieutenant cried. The sound of the hollow's screeching pounded against their sensitive eardrums. Taking her zanpaku-to, Rangiku killed the last of the group of white-masked 

monsters known as hollows.

Groaning, Toshiro Hitsugaya managed to lift his head, and order her to call a healer from Squad Four.

Looking around with a clear expression of worry, he thought:

'With this many wounded, we should at least get the fifth seat...'

"Make it quick, Rangiku-san..." He managed, before passing out again.

--

"Hanataro Yamada, 6th seat, reporting for duty!" a quiet and plain, yet somehow striking young man with charcoal colored hair said energetically. Giving a quick salute, his light blue-green eyes scanned across the battlefield, and did a brief mental body count.

"SIXTH seat? We called for the 5th seat, or higher!" The orange-haired lieutenant soul-reaper snapped, too worried about her captain and the others to be bothered to be nice.

"Ah, yes well...We're a little short-handed these days, so..." Hanataro glanced toward the so-called 'child prodigy.' The youthful captain stared right back at him, with his big, teal-colored eyes.

"No, Rangiku-san. This is fine." Hanataro jerked his head downward, trying to hide his blush. "You may leave."

"But Captain--" She began to protest.

"That's an order, Matsumoto!" She gave him a worried look, but gathered her things and left. She knew that when he dropped the polite and proper suffix from her name, he was serious. Turning to Hanataro, he began. "Well?"

"Ah...Yes." Coming closer, he helped Hitsugaya to a sitting position. As he began healing his wounds, Hitsugaya saw the remnants of Hanataro's previous blush. Hitsugaya grabbed his arm, squeezing it tightly. Emitting a soft moan, Hanataro was barely able to stammer the phrase "Wh-what is it?"

"Why won't you look me in the eye?"

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya didn't bother answering. Instead, he reached up and brushed his left hand against the dark-haired boy's right cheek.

--

Hanataro's POV

I couldn't stop myself. I just had to. While I believe honesty is important, I had to see my lover again. It had been days since I last saw the captain.

--

3rd Person's POV

-Earlier-

"Captain! There has been a massive hollow attack in the second district!" Came the call of one of the squad members.

"Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro and his lieutenant have called for immediate medical service, as many have been injured! What are your orders?!" Came another overly-excited cry. The woman kneeling before the two soul reapers turned to look at them. Fiddling with her jet-black braid, she began to think.

"Dispatch seats 3-5, and anyone else who's not busy as well." The quiet woman said, and took a sip of her tea.

"Yes, ma'am!" The two saluted, before rushing to alert the affected officers.

--

"Where is everyone going?" a small figure asked quietly to no one in particular. Dodging the oncoming rush of soul reapers, Yamada Hanataro was answered by another member of Squad Four.

"There was a massive hollow attack in the second district!" Came the voice of the same person who had alerted their captain of the situation.

"Really? Who was attacked?" asked a concerned Hanataro.

"I'm...not really...sure." the boy struggled to remember.

"It was some captain..." answered the other.

"Which one?" Hanataro asked, a pang of worry and fear developing in the pit of his stomach. The uneasy feeling he had didn't subside, as his deepest fear was proven true.

"Oh, just some child prodigy guy..." He turned to look at Hanataro, but he was long gone. He had run to find the captain of Squad Four, and beg her to let him go.

--

"Please! Captain, I must go!"

"Yamada-san. We are short-handed as it is--"

"Exactly! That's why you MUST let me HELP!" Hanataro nodded vigorously, the thought of 'his' captain dying overwhelming his usual respective manner.

"Yamada-san. Let me finish. You may leave, as there were quite a few injuries--"

"Were there any deaths?!" Hanataro asked, eyes widening in terror.

"No, Yamada-san. As far as I know, there were few serious injuries, thanks to the efforts of Captain Hitsu--"

"Is the Captain alright?!"

"Yamada-san, again, I am not su--"

"Wait a second! You said FEW serious injuries! That must mean that SOMEONE was hur--"

"Yamada-san, are you going to leave, or shall I assign someone else to the mission?"

"Wh-HUH?!" As what she said registered, he bolted out the door, not even turning to bow in thanks to the Captain.

--

Hanataro's POV

I lightly closed my eyes, my cheeks beginning to redden as the invigorating sensation of Hitsugaya's soft touch gently caressed the small portion of skin. I found myself wishing that moment would never end, as I reached toward the hand that was affecting me so much.

"Hanataro..."

"I love you, my Captain." I whispered softly into his ear, blushing madly as I did.

--

The first time we met, while everyone else was jealous of the "Child Prodigy," I was busy falling in love with him, at first sight.

He had come to the barracks reserved exclusively for the members of Squad Four, just passing through on his way to meet the Captain. While everyone else murmured rude remarks, I couldn't take my eyes off him for different reasons.

'He's...beautiful.'

I shook my head at the thought of falling in love with another man, and a little boy at that!

"Ugh! What's wrong with me?!" I whispered, hitting my head with my hands.

It seems that I was very loud when I said this, because as I did, several heads turned my way, one of them being the Captain himself! Blushing a very obvious and extremely noticeable shade of red, I bowed my head, trying to hide my shame. In response, Captain Hitsugaya bowed as well.

--

"It was so cute! I could hardly contain myself...I mean, I've never really been the type to want to take advantage of someone else, but--" Hanataro was interrupted by the sound of a very confused Rukia.

"Wait a second...You mean that little _kid_?" She asked, still lost in the act of trying to remember who everyone in the Soul Society was. Hanataro shot her a glare.

"Don't call him a little kid! He doesn't like it." Hanataro said, very matter-of-factly.

"Right, right. Sorry..." Rukia complied, not wanting to further vex the normally calm Hanataro.

"'s okay. Sorry for snapping at you." He replied, beginning to return to his normal, placid self. He leaned on the broom he was using to clean the hard, blackened floor of Rukia's prison cell. Looking around, he realized he had completely finished cleaning it, while still remaining on his rant.

"And I'm sorry for going on like this..." He added, blushing.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I enjoy the conversation." The raven-haired girl said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Rukia-chan. I do appreciate you putting up with me." He smiled back weakly.

Over the next few weeks, he told Rukia of all the things that were going on, including how he was able to corner Hitsugaya, and speak with him.

--

"Um...Excuse me, Captain..." Hanataro managed to say, the knot in his throat threatening to not allow him to speak much more.

"Yes, Seat 6?" Hitsugaya hadn't bothered to learn the names of the other squads' members beyond the Captain and Lieutenants.

"Um, yes. Well...May I speak with you for a moment? Alone?" He asked, glancing towards Rangiku.

"...Alright."

"Really?!" Hanataro asked, getting excited.

"Yes." He began walking away, when he turned to see Hanataro staring at him. "Well? Are you coming?"

"Oh! Right, of course!" He ran to catch up with the silver haired child.

--

"Are you...Serious?!" Hitsugaya began to yell, getting angry.

"Wha--I mean--I--!!" Hanataro stammered, a million thoughts rushing through his mind. 'Of course he'd be repulsed by the idea of another guy--'

"Why must everyone TOY with me like this?!" Hitsugaya yelled, turning his head downward, and slamming his eyes shut.

"It just isn't FAIR!!"

"HUH?!" Hanataro stared at the child, completely oblivious to what he meant.

"Who told you?! Who told you, huh?!"

"What--?!" Hanataro grew shocked, as Hitsugaya grabbed him by the collar.

"Just because I'm a kid, they think they can harass me like this!? Toy with my emotions?! 'Oh, yeah! Let's mess with the genius kid, see how HE likes feeling inferior!' 'He's probably used to it, so what would it matter? It's not like we will hurt his feelings!' Well, LIKE HELL!!" Hitsugaya was so angry, he was near tears.

"I don't...understand..." Gasping for breath, he saw Hitsugaya harden his expression into a vicious glare.

"YOU are BY FAR the CRUELEST of them ALL! Saying you love me, just so I'll believe you--Then I'll tell you how I really feel, and you'll turn around and tell everyone my secret! You b-bastard!" he had reached the point of tears, he was so angry.

"What are you TALKING about!! I was...telling..the truth..." That was the last thing he said, before passing out in the arms of a very shocked and extremely confused little boy.

"The...Truth?" Hitsugaya stared at the body lying peacefully in his arms. "Is it? Is it possible?"

--

--Present--

At the sight of his blushing, Hitsugaya couldn't help but pull him closer and kiss him. Hard. Slipping his other hand under Hanataro's jet black robes, he began kissing and nipping at his neck. "Ah...Please...Toshiro...not here...in the middle of a battlefield! Not like THIS..."

"And why the hell not--?!" He didn't get a chance to finish, as Hanataro wound his legs around him, tackling him to the ground.

Smiling, he said "That's better!"

The silver-haired child stared at the surprisingly masculine body that was lying on top of him.

"C'mon...Just ONCE, can_ I _be on _**TOP**_?"

"Hmm...maybe later." Hanataro said with a boyish grin. Puffing out his cheeks into a pout, Hitsugaya let out a huff.

"Fine..." he grumbled, receiving another smirk from the Squad Four member.

"I'm glad you see it my way!"

And so, they did the nasty, right in the middle of the battlefield.

--

--

I couldn't think of a place where the hollow would attack, so I just picked something at random. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!

Another one-shot...I said I wanted to write something with Hanataro didn't I? Right after I wrote this, I began to write another one, but it's different from what I wanted... T.T ...it has Hanataro in it too! (This emerged because of a conversation between me and...a friend. XD ) -As usual, I went back and added several pages into this!! (I have the sudden urge to read/write KakuIru... oO )

Please R&R!


End file.
